I Thought We Were Meant to be
by EpicKiya
Summary: Jaden finally found love. Or has he? Jaden witness a major heartbreak. What will the Slifer do now? Is someone out there for him? (REQUESTED!)


**I Thought We Were Meant to be**

**Summary: Jaden finally found love. Or has he? Jaden witness a major heartbreak. What will the Slifer do now? Is someone out there for him? (REQUESTED!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, Dark Jesse and Haou would be shown more. **

**Notes/Warnings: This will be a very angsty story. So yeah, Jaden will be depressed and self-hating. There will be yaoi and Chazz being a jerk. Hold it! He's always been like that. Cussing is involved. This is a request by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld. So this is for you, friend! I hope you like it! **

**So... here we go!**

**Oh! Italicized text is flashbacks!**

**I Thought We Were Meant to be**

Jaden was smiling gleefully. Much more than he ever did in his life. Why? He was on his way to see the pne person he loved. Chazz Princeton.

It came at a surprise at first, but the two found love somehow through their rivarly. Jaden didn't know what made it happen but it did.

* * *

_"Congrats, Jay!"_

_The Slifer had just won another duel against an Obelisk. His best friend, Syrus, running up to praise him. Jaden smiled and hugged Syrus. "Thanks, Sy. You know I could never lose a match." Syrus nodded and nudged Jaden's arm. "Well had me worried. You seem out of it for a while during the duel. Is something wrong?"_

_Jaden fell silent then. He was thinking about something. Or someone. It was only a few days ago when the brunet finally realized his feelings for a certain raven. Who? Chazz._

_Jaden was shook at the idea and was still is. He confessed only to himself to not deny it. And he didn't. The only problem was it was killing him. He was debating on tell Princeton the triuth or not. He decided against it._

_When he thought he was through with it, he noticed that today during the duel, Chazz only had his eyes focused on him. Jaden did love the gaze Chazz was giving to him, but at the same time... he was nervous. Why was Chazz staring? Like now?_

_"No. I'm fine, buddy. Nothing is wrong." Syrus shrugged. "Alright. But we know you can tell me anything." "I know. I just had a lot on my mind." Syrus nodded. "Okay." Syrus' eyes widened in a second. Jaden began to worry. "Sy?" "Chazz is on his way over."_

_Jaden turned just in time to be face to face with Chazz. He was so close. Jaden felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but kept himself composed. "Um..." "Jaden, can I talk to you? In private?"_

_Jaden gave Syrus a thoughtful look. Syrus answered, "Go ahead. Besides, I promised to help Atticus with something. See you." The shorter left, leaving the other two alone._

_Jaden wanted to scream in panic. Alone? With his secret crush? His love? Yikes!_

_"So..." "Let's go down to the beach. It's more quiet and private than here."_

_And that's where Jaden found himself. He agreed to follow the Obelisk there. And of course, he was blushing all over again. What did Chazz want to tell him? What was going on?_

_Chazz led them close to the docks, but stayed on the sandy shore. By now, the sky was filled with a black cover, starless, yet full with the bright moon._

_It was extremely dark, but they were able to still see each other and their surroundings._

_Jaden watched as Chazz sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. He turned back around to face the tanner boy with a smile. "Congratsulation on your duel today, Jay." Jaden was surprised. Well, he shouldn't be. Chazz has been doing that a lot lately. Calling him nicknames that didn't insult him, asking how had he been, complimenting him. Something was changing. _

_"Thank you, Chazz. So... was there something you wanted to tell me?" Chazz nodded. He softly grabbed Jaden's hand and held it in his. "I have to tell about this." "About what?"_

_Chazz gripped the smaller hands tighter. Jaden's face burned red, brighter compared to his jacket. "Jaden, lately, I have been thinking about you. I don't know when it started, but I just know this after a lot of thought into it. I realized that I have fell in love with you. I don't think it's just a crush either. It's something more."_

_Jaden softly gasped and looked down at the sand. Did Chazz really just say that? Is this really the truth? Is this even reality?!_

_Without hesitation, Chazz continued. "You may hate me or grossed out, but I'm not going to stop loving you. I'll find some way to win you over, even if it takes an eternity to. I love you. And I need you with me. Just as long as I get to see you, I'm happy."_

_Chazz was expecting a rejection, instead he got a surprise hug and tears on his shoulder. "You don't have to win me when you already did. You don't have to take an eternity to find a way to my heart when you already have it. You don't have to just look at me when you can have me! I love you, too, Chazz! I have for a while and I can't deny it!" Chazz smiled and hugged the crying boy in his arms even more. He was ecstatic to hear this._

_"Jaden, you made my life complete." Jaden pulled back to look at his beloved. "Have I?' Chazz nodded and wiped the tears from Jaden's cheeks with his thumb. "You have. I promise to treat you right. I won't break your heart."_

_Jaden nodded and leaned closer. "I want to be with you." Chazz's ebony eyes gave a sudden mischevious gleam. "Same to you, Jay." Chazz pressed their lips together. _

* * *

Jaden sighed at the memory. The kiss was electrifying. Jaden remembered how Chazz held him close, biting and tasting the inside of his mouth. Jaden was like a puddle in his hands afterwards.

It's been five months since then. The two were a happy couple. When their friends found out, they were more than happy for them. Though Alexis acted funny that day and then some. Jaden didn't let it bother him though. But he stayed concerned.

Jaden soon found himself down the hall of Chazz's room in the Obelisk dorm. Since they've been dating, Chazz gave him keys to his room if he ever wanted to be there. Well, big mistake. Little did the Slifer know, he was about to feel something unbearable.

At the door, he stopped. Moans and whimpers were coming from the inside. "What is Chazz doing in there?" Jaden was suddenly nervous to even open the door. But he sucked it all in when he heard, "CHAZZ!" from the room. He recognized the voice right away. "A... Alexis?"

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He gasped at what he saw. Chazz was in bed... with Alexis. They were sweaty and breathing hard. Their bodies red from friction they caused. Chazz was on top on Alexis, Alexis was under. Worse, they were naked. Jaden was kill himself seeing that. How could Chazz betray him like that?

Alexis had opened her eyes and spotted Jaden. She gasped, catching Chazz's attention. He turned to the door and frowned. "Jaden?" "You bastard."

Jaden ran. He ran as far as he can go.

Chazz chased after him.

* * *

"I can't believe how stupid I was. Why?! Why did I fall for his stupid charm?!"

Jaden found himself in the woods. He didn't want anyone to see him. Especially two certain Obelisks. He hated himself, Alexis, Chazz and the world at that moment. What did he ever do wrong?

Crying silently, he didn't noticed a dark clad teen behind him. "Jaden?" Jaden stiffened, knowing Chazz was present. "What the hell do you want with me?", he hissed. Chazz frowned at the tone. He never thought he hear it. "Jaden, I know you're upset-" "Fuck being upset!"

Chazz stepped back in surprise when Jaden stood in fiery anger. "I'm far from being upset! I'm fucking pissed at you! How could you do this, huh?! I really thought we had something! No, instead it was all lies, wasn't it?! You weren't happy with me!" "I was happy with you!"

"Then why?! Why did you cheat on me with that slut?! Was it because I don't have what she's got?! It is because I'm a boy?! If you wanted a girl, you shouldn't have hooked up with me before!"

"Jaden, I didn't want her! I only want you, okay?!" "Bullshit, Princeton!"

Chazz sighed in frustration. He realized his mistake. Why did he cheat on Jaden when he loved him? Why did he allow Alexis to seduce him?

"Jaden, I-" Jaden stepped back from being pulled in Chazz's arms, holding his hands up. "Don't you fucking touch me. This, whatever was between us is over. I'm through with you."

With those words, Jaden ran again. This time, Chazz didn't run after. Instead he fell on his knees and cried.

* * *

Jaden felt the sand that laid under his feet. Even with shoes, he could feel the roughness. "Like the love I once had." Jaden sighed and sat down in the sand. He began to cry. He didn't care the sand was cutting deeply in his hands, or how puffy and red his eyes were now. He didn't care about anything. His heart became a fragile object the moment he knew what love was and now it was broken, never to be on display again. He claimed himself to never love again.

Never to be with anyone. To trust anyone. To listen to anyone. The moment he saw the two Obelisks, he shut the whole world out. He shut out his emotions. His true self.

But little did he know, in two weeks, someone was coming to change all that.

**And there we have it! I hope you all like it! It's really a first for me. I do requests, but they won't come as soon because I have other fics to finish and some other stories. **

**Um... yeah... so review! And again, this is to DevilPrincessofDarkWorld!**

**Kiya is outie!**


End file.
